Suomen karsinta 2007
Ajankohta: Alkukarsinta 1: Perjantai 20.1.2007 klo: 21.00 Alkukarsinta 2: Perjantai 27.1.2007 klo: 21.00 Alkukarsinta 3: Perjantai 3.2.2007 klo: 21.00 Alkukarsinta 4: Perjantai 10.2.2007 klo: 21.00 Finaali: Lauantai 17.2.2007 klo: 20.00 Kilpailupaikka: Alkukarsinnat: Ylen tv-studio, Tohloppi, Tampere Finaali: 994-halli, Caribia, Turku Juontajat: '''Jaana Pelkonen, Heikki Paasonen, Antero Mertaranta (vain finaalissa) '''Kilpailumenetelmä: Levy-yhtiöiden ja artistien kutsukilpailu Arvostelu: Puhelinäänestys Eurovision laulukilpailujen isäntämaa Suomi etsi kotikisoihinsa edustajaansa täsmälleen samalla, hyväksi havaitulla menetelmällä kuin vuotta aiemmin. Niinpä YLE kutsui jälleen alkukarsintoihin 12 artistia ja yhtyettä esittämään kaksi laulua, joista toinen oli pääsevä finaaliin. Levy-yhtiöiden mieliksi siis kukaan artisteista ei pudonnut pois alkukarsintavaiheessa. Edes kisaisännyys ei houkutellut mukaan oikeita eturivin tähtiä, mutta mukavaa keskikastia ja joukon uusia tulokkaita sentään. Juontopuuhissa jatkoi parivaljakko Jaana Pelkonen-Heikki Paasonen. Ensimmäisen alkukarsinnan avasi tuore tanssiorkesteri Riihimäen suunnalta. Surf-iskelmäksi musiikkiaan tituleerannut Jani & Jetsetters oli vast’ikään julkaissut ensimmäisen albuminsa, joka oli poikinut muutaman radiohitin. Nyt he esittivät kaksi tyystin erilaista kappaletta: vauhdikkaamman ”Etupenkillä”-rallin ja melankolisen ”Musta sulhanen”-balladin, joista jälkimmäinen vei tietenkin voiton – Suomessa kun ollaan. Keväällä Jetsettersien debyyttialbumista julkaistiin viisuilla vahvistettu, uusi painos. Suomen ensimmäinen Idols-voittaja Hanna Pakarinen oli alusta lähtien yksi ennakkosuosikeista ja hänen kappaleitaan äänestettiinkin enemmän, kuin kahden muun kilpailijan esityksiä yhteensä. Voiton ”Tell me what to do”-balladista vei huomattavalla äänienemmistöllä rytmikkäämpi ”Leave me alone”. Molemmat kappaleet päätyivät Hannan keväällä 2007 julkaistulle kolmannelle albumille ”Lovers”, joka myi kultaa. Kolmas kisaaja ensimmäisessä alkukarsinnassa oli metalliyhtye Thunderstone, joka oli niittänyt mainetta jo Suomen rajojen ulkopuolellakin. Myös Thunderstone sai euroviisuista mainostilaa tulossa olevalle albumilleen ”Evolution 4.0”. Orkesterin neljäs pitkäsoitto sisälsi molemmat viisuehdokkaat ”Forevermore” sekä finaaliin edenneen ”Face in the mirror”. Toinen alkukarsinta oli kattaukseltaan vaatimattomampi. Myös puhelinäänestäjät käyttäytyivät hillitymmin, sillä kaiken kaikkiaan kolmen esiintyjän kuusi kappaletta saivat yhteensä vain rahtusen yli 12 000 ääntä. Hanna Pakarinen yksin keräsi ensimmäisessä alkuerässä enemmän ääniä. Pelin avasi iskelmäkonkari Jukka Kuoppamäki, joka palasi solistina euroviisulavalle 32 vuoden tauon jälkeen. Kuoppamäki oli hiljakkoin hänkin julkaissut pitkäsoitollisen uusia lauluja ja viisujen myötä ”Suuret tunteet” julkaistiin vielä uudelleen euroviisupainoksena. Toisena esiintyi mallina paremmin tunnetun Kim Heroldin luotsaama Humane –yhtye, jonka finaaliin edenneessä kappaleessa ”Plane away” lauluvahvistuksina kuultiin Johanna Sandell sekä oopperalaulaja Tom Nyman. Erän kolmas esiintyjä, oopperametallia esittävä Katra aiheutti tämänvuotisen euroviisuskandaalin, sillä hänen finaaliin edennyttä Risto Asikaisen säveltämää kappalettaan ”Tietäjä” syytettiin plagiaatiksi hollantilaisen Within Temptation yhtyeen kappaleesta. YLE kokosi asian tiimoilta jopa ammattilaisraadin, joka vertaili kappaleita ja totesi etteivät ne ole liian samankaltaisia keskenään. Yksi näiden karsintojen komeetoista oli eteerinen Johanna Kurkela, joka herätti paljon positiivista huomiota harkitulla esityksellään ”Olet uneni kaunein”. Johanna noteerattiin myös viisupiirien ulkopuolella ja hänen voidaan sanoa saaneen euroviisuista melkoisen sysäyksen alussa olevalle uralleen. Viisufanit palkitsivat Johannan fanipalkinnolla. Kentala puolestaan tuntui olevan näissä kisoissa vähän kuin varamiehenä ja huhut kertovatkin, että hänet olisi hälytetty paikalle nimekkään artistin peruttua osallistumisensa viime minuutilla. Viisufanit muistavat Kentalan vuoden 2005 karsintojen hopeasijasta – kukaan muu ei häntä varmasti sitten muistakaan. Nuorison suosikki oli glamrock-yhtye Lovex, joka ennen viisuja oli julkaissut yhden pitkäsoiton. ”Anyone, anymore” kappale sijoittui finaalissa hienosti toiseksi, mutta jäi kuitenkin äänisaaliillaan kauas voittajasta. Lovexin pojat herättivät pienimuotoista paheksuntaa puffatessaan kilpailukappaleista vain toista omaksi finaalisuosikikseen, mutta oikeasti he vain osoittivat karsintajärjestelmän turhaksi. Niinpä tämä kahden laulun systeemi jäikin kaksivuotiseksi kokeiluksi. Neljännen ja viimeisen alkukarsinnan aloitti vuoden 2002 edustajamme Laura Voutilainen, joka lähti kisaan kahdella tyystin erilaisella numerolla. Aluksi kuultiin koskettava balladi ”Kosketa mua”, mutta vauhdikkaalla koreografialla ryyditetty discokappale ”Take a chance” oli enemmän yleisön sen hetkiseen makuun. Finaalissa Laura oli hienosti neljäs eli jäi täpärästi superfinaalikolmikon ulkopuolelle. ”Kosketa mua” oli myös Lauran seuraavan pitkäsoiton nimikappale, jonka myötä Laura palasi muutaman vaisumman vuoden jälkeen takaisin kultalevykantaan. Danceakti Beats and Styles ei puolestaan herättänyt katsojissa suuria tunteita. Kappaleita äänestettiin vaatimattomin luvuin ja finaalissa ryhmä oli tylysti viimeinen. Yhtyeen poikien seurana lavalla nähtiin ruotsalainen Anorah (Anna Nordell), joka otti osaa seuraavana vuonna Tanskan karsintaan sooloartistina. Viimeinen kisailija oli uusi kasvo Jann Wilde taustaryhmineen. Ehtaa glamrockia esittävä kukonpoika sai julkisuutta myös, koska alun perin euroviisuehdokkaiksi tarkoitetut kappaleet oli kuunneltavissa netissä liian aikaisin. Jann joutui pöyhimään pöytälaatikostaan uudet laulut pika pikaa. Kaveri sai kuitenkin aimo annoksen julkisuutta ja ilmaista mainosta tulevalle levylleen. Sittemmin Jann Wilden taustaorkesteri on vaihtunut, mutta ura jatkuu. Alkukarsintojen jälkeen päästiin finaaliin, joka järjestettiin ilmeisesti hyvää karmaa odottaen samassa paikassa, kuin edellisvuotinenkin. Viime hetkessä finaaliin tehtiin kuitenkin muutos, että superfinaaliin pääsee vain kolme esitystä. Muilta osin kaava alkoi tulla tutuksi. Hanna Pakarinen ja Lovex rynnivät superfinaaliin melko tasavahvoina ja kolmanneksi sinne selviytyi heavy-yhtye Thunderstone – melko kitaravetoinen kolmikko siis kaiken kaikkiaan. Toisella äänestyskierroksella Hanna kuroi kuitenkin etumatkansa niin selväksi, ettei Lovexille ja Thunderstonelle jäänyt mitään nokan koputtamista. Suomen kansa sai Hanna Pakarisesta mieleisensä edustajan kotikisoihin Helsinkiin. Lopputulokset: Finaali 17.2.2007 1. Hanna Pakarinen: Leave me alone 73052 ääntä (ääniä 1. Kierroksella 16937) 2. Thunderstone: Face in the mirror 54716 ääntä (ääniä 1. kierroksella 10997) 3. Lovex: Anyone, anymore 38175 ääntä (ääniä 1. Kierroksella 15112) 4. Laura: Take a chance 8988 ääntä 5. Jann Wilde & Rose Avenue: Rock’n roll dreams 7907 ääntä 6. Johanna Kurkela: Olet uneni kaunein 7791 ääntä 7. Humane: Plane away 6828 ääntä 8. Katra: Tietäjä 5281 ääntä 9. Kentala: Left my heart behind 5100 ääntä 10. Jukka Kuoppamäki: Levitä siivet 4776 ääntä 11. Jani & Jetsetters: Musta sulhanen 3507 ääntä 12. Beats and Styles feat. Anorah: See the signs 2512 ääntä 1. Alkukarsinta 20.1.2007 1. Jani & Jetsetters – Etupenkillä 1628 ääntä 2. Hanna Pakarinen – Tell me what to do 3777 ääntä 3. Thunderstone – Forevermore 2825 ääntä 4. Jani & Jetsetters – Musta sulhanen 1861 ääntä 5. Hanna Pakarinen – Leave me alone 8459 ääntä 6. Thunderstone – Face in the mirror 5056 ääntä 2. Alkukarsinta 27.1.2007 1. Jukka Kuoppamäki – Levitä siivet 2277 ääntä 2. Humane – Bubble shell 1119 ääntä 3. Katra – Tietäjä 2425 ääntä 4. Jukka Kuoppamäki – Pikajuna 1440 ääntä 5. Humane – Plane away 4301 ääntä 6. Katra – Vaaratar 797 ääntä 3. Alkukarsinta 3.2.2007 1. Johanna Kurkela – Olet uneni kaunein 1661 ääntä 2. Kentala – Merry-go-round 584 ääntä 3. Lovex – Anyone, anymore 4510 ääntä 4. Johanna Kurkela – Jossain metsäin takana 914 ääntä 5. Kentala – Left my heart behind 1044 ääntä 6. Lovex – Wild and violent 881 ääntä 4. Alkukarsinta 10.2.2007 1. Laura – Kosketa mua 1322 ääntä 2. Beats and Styles – See the signs 515 ääntä 3. Jann Wilde & Rose Avenue – Rock’n roll dreams 953 ääntä 4. Laura – Take a chance 2162 ääntä 5. Beats and Styles – Take it back 351 ääntä 6. Jann Wilde & Rose Avenue – Cinnamon 673 ääntä Luokka:Suomen karsinnat